Ultima: An Organization Christmas
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Even villains celebrate the holidays. What will Christmas with the Organization be like? Read to find out.
1. The Holdays Are Off to a Rocky Start

(In the Organization Castle, the Toilenator is sleeping in his room. When he woke up, he looked at his calendar and saw that today is Christmas Eve.)

Toilenator: IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! YAAAAAAAY! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL MY FRIENDS!

(The Toilenator ran into the room next to him and saw Zim sleeping on his bed while GIR was sleeping on his face. The Toilenator walked up to Zim and woke him up.)

Toilenator: HI ZIM!

(Zim fell right out of bed along with GIR. When Zim got up, he glared at the toilet-themed villain.)

Zim: TOILENATOR! WHY DO YOU WAKE ME UP IN THIS HEINOUS EARTH HOLIDAY?!

GIR: I need my sleepy time!

Toilenator: Zim! It's CHRISTMAS EVE! THAT MEANS TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS! AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!

Zim: Feh! Christmas! Another stupid Earthly tradition when humans exchange gifts to strangers.

Toilenator: I know! Isn't it great?!

GIR: I FEEL THE LOVE ALREADY!

Zim: Zim does not NEED THIS! I'm going back to bed.

Toilenator: OK. I'll see if my other friends want to help me celebrate.

Zim: OUT!

(The Toilenator happily ran out of Zims room and went into the room of another one of his friends, Kilgore. The diminutive-sized robot villain appears to just be standing there with his eyes wide open. The Toilenator walked up to Kilgore and wound up the key on his back bringing him to life.)

Kilgore: WHAT?! WHO DARES?!

Toilenator: HI KILGORE!

Kilgore: Oh. It's just you Toilenator. I thought you were an enemy sneaking up on me.

Toilenator: Of course I'm not. Guess what tomorrow is?

Kilgore: Of course I do. Christmas.

Toilenator: YAY! Aren't you excited?!

Kilgore: NO! Are you insane?! Why would I want to celebrate some childish holiday?! Besides, villains don't celebrate Christmas!

Toilenator: The Box Ghost does. And so do all the other ghosts from his world.

Kilgore: Our worlds don't hold a truce between heroes and villains! If you want to be a great villain, you have to act like one in any way you can!

Toilenator: Well, I guess you're right. Do we still get to drink hot chocolate?

Kilgore: Robots don't drink!

Toilenator: OK. Bye Kilgore!

(The Toilenator exits Kilgores room and walks down the halls of the castle.)

* * *

(Soon, he walks into the lunchroom where he sees all the villains having breakfast. At one table, he sees Vlad Masters being annoyed by the Box Ghost who is practicing his carol singing. In another table, he sees Kevin 11 hitting on Azula again. Azula threatens Kevin not to come any closer, but he follows her anyway. And in another table, he sees Control Freak sitting by himself eating pancakes. The Toilenator walked up to Control Freak and sat next to him.)

Control Freak: Toilenator. You're up early.

Toilenator: Hey Control Freak? I have a question. I figure I'd ask you since you are the smartest in our alliance.

Control Freak: Well, that is true. OK, what is it?

Toilenator: Why don't villains celebrate Christmas?

Control Freak: What are you talking about? Of course we do. It's just Maleficent doesn't seem to care that much about it. Just look at the Box Ghost.

(The two see the Box Ghost who is decorating the cafeteria in Christmas lights.)

Toilenator: But Kilgore said if we want to be great villains, we have to act like them any way we can.

Control Freak: That is true too. Evil never rests, even on the holidays. Everybody else likes to celebrate Christmas, just not in the ways that non-villains do.

Toilenator: Ooooooooh. I'm confused.

Box Ghost: GUYS!

(The Box Ghost flies up to the two and gives them both candy canes.)

Box Ghost: Merry Christmas Eve from the Box Ghost!

Toilenator: Wow Box Ghost. You sure are into the Christmas season.

Box Ghost: Ah, yes! Christmas is a great holiday!

Vlad: Fiddlesticks!

(The Box Ghost sees Vlad walking up to him.)

Vlad: I don't get it! What is the point of this truce?! Why must you celebrate it?! It's idiotic! It's pointless!

Box Ghost: Vlad! Don't be so judgmental! Christmas is a wonderful holiday. All ghosts must hold this truce. If you don't, you'll end up like the Ghost Writer.

Vlad: BAH HUMBUG!

(Vlad storms out of the room mumbling under his breath.)

Control Freak: Eeesh. Someone's a little touchy.

Box Ghost: Me and the other ghosts are still trying to convince him into celebrating the truce. But he keeps shunning us.

Walker: Well he won't be shunning this truce anymore once I'm through with him.

(The group turns and sees Walker the prison ghost standing before them.)

Box Ghost: Walker! What are you doing here?

Walker: Vlad Plasmius has failed to uphold the truce. If he doesn't celebrate within the next 10 hours, he's going downtown.

Box Ghost: Just give him some more time to warm up to the idea sir. I, the Box Ghost will see to it that Vlad will participate in celebrating our truce.

Walker: For his sake he better.

(Walker leaves the cafeteria.)

Toilenator: Wow. I never realized how many bad guys are. . . .bad this time of year.

Control Freak: You don't know the half of it.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at another table in the cafeteria, Kevin 11 is still following Azula around.)

Kevin 11: Aw, c'mon babe! You know you love me.

Azula: I'm going to love burning your skin off in the next five minutes!

Kevin 11: Is this because I accidentally spilled juice on your head during that mission when we went to that world with the Super Saiyans?

Azula: Go away.

Kevin 11: By the way, I couldn't help but notice, but you seem rather pretty in the light.

Azula: TIME'S UP!

(Azula thrust her arm right at Kevins chest electrocuting him with a powerful lightning bolt. Kevin 11 lied on the floor completely paralyzed unable to move a single part of his body. Azula walked away fuming in anger. While she walked, a picture fell out of her pocket and landed on Kevins face.)

Kevin 11: What the heck? This must be Azulas family. Hmm. Maybe if I met them, Azula might just give me another chance.

(Kevin tries to move his body, but he is still paralyzed.)

Kevin 11: Oh, boy. Somebody?! A little help please?!

* * *

(Zim, GIR, and Kilgore enter the cafeteria and walk up to the table with the Toilenator, Box Ghost, and Control Freak.)

Zim: MY FELLOW VILLAINS! We need to think of a plan to get the Alliance to the top rank in the Organization!

Control Freak: I was thinking that since it is Christmas, we can invade other universes and steal all kinds of valuable items and give them as presents to friends. I have a list of things to give to various villains. Like, you know how Hamsterviel is after those Experiments? Well we can collect all 625 of them! And Ursula wants to become the queen of Atlantica, right. Well I was thinking one of us could steal that trident so Ursula will be back in power!

Kilgore: That sounds a little too complicated for us. How about something easier?

Control Freak: OK. I've also been thinking we can go to that future world and recruit that Robot Santa Claus to be an Organization member.

Toilenator: But wouldn't he kill us all? After all, he kills everybody who has been naughty, and well let's face it. We're villains.

Control Freak: Gah! Everything has a catch!

Zim: I for one DESPISE this tradition and refuse to be a part of it!

Box Ghost: I'm celebrating a truce so I, the Box Ghost don't want to be a part of your plans today.

Control Freak: Aw man! So it's just me, Toilenator, and Kilgore?

Box Ghost: Looks like it. Good luck.

Control Freak: Where are you going?

Box Ghost: I, the Box Ghost have to help Vlad celebrate the truce before he gets arrested!

(And the Box Ghost flies out of the cafeteria.)

Toilenator: C'mon Zim! Please join our plan!

Zim: Why should I?! What's in it for me?!

Control Freak: Don't you want to impress the Tallest?

Zim: Of course I do!

Kilgore: Then come over here and help us!

Zim: Fine! But the Tallest better be impressed by this plan, whatever it is!

GIR: ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS A MOOSE!!!! HEHEHEHEHE!

Zim: So what are we going after this time?

Control Freak: Follow me.

(The four villains walk out of the lunchroom.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Vlad is sitting in a chair next to the fireplace talking to another villain, Mr. Boss.)

Vlad: And that was how I was able to make my first million.

Mr. Boss: Hahahahahahaha! You are some piece of work Masters! It's too bad you had to lose it all because of the phantom kid and his father.

Vlad: Every time I hear that name, it makes me want to break something!

Mr. Boss: Well he can't possibly be as bad as those Kids Next Door. One time, I had this plan to send all these girls into space, but it was ruined by Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3.

Vlad: Uh, last I checked, you had a daughter who is in the Kids Next Door.

Mr. Boss: Aw, c'mon! I can't stay mad at my little Fanny! Anyways, why have you been acting like the Grinch this season?

Vlad: Grr. It's this truce! Apparently, every ghost in my universe holds it. During the truce, they celebrate the holidays like everyone else does. And what's more annoying is that even my arch nemesis holds it! I cannot think of spending a day at a Christmas party with that Danny Phantom!

Mr. Boss: I feel for you. At least you can relax now.

(Suddenly, the Box Ghost flies in and up to Vlad.)

Vlad: Oh, NOT YOU AGAIN!

Box Ghost: Vlad! You don't understand! If you don't uphold the truce, you'll get arrested!

Vlad: I'll take my chances! Now GET OUT!

Box Ghost: Just give it just one try. Please?! It won't take long. It's just one small party and that's it.

(Vlad took some serious thought into this. Until he finally agreed.)

Vlad: Fine. I'll play along.

Box Ghost: Thanks Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius! I, the Box Ghost will make sure you have the best Christmas ever!

Vlad: Let's just get it over with!

(Vlad and the Box Ghost exit the room leaving Mr. Boss alone. Suddenly, a bunch of Ice Cream Men entered the room.)

Ice Cream Man #1: Is he gone?

Mr. Boss: You know it! Hit it!

(Suddenly, lights began to go off and Christmas music began to play as Ice Cream Men and Mr. Boss started dancing in the room.)

Ice Cream Man #2: Do you think Vlad won't mind?

Mr. Boss: Meh. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

* * *

(In the Alliance Base, Zim, Control Freak, Toilenator, and Kilgore walk up to a table where a piece of paper was on top of it.)

Control Freak: OK. So I've made a list of magical items that we can steal for future schemes. And I think I found something we can take. This is what we want to get.

(Control Freak shows everyone the list. On it were many magical items. The Shen Gong Wu, The Heart of Candracar, Pandoras Box, and various other things. But the thing Control Freak wanted to get appears to be a regular old top hat.)

Kilgore: What are we getting?

Control Freak: That hat of course!

Zim: A hat?! WHAT GOOD CAN A HAT DO FOR US?!

Control Freak: This is no ordinary hat! This is a MAGIC HAT!

Kilgore: No duh! That's why it's on the list!

Toilenator: What does it do?

Control Freak: I've looked into the world that has this hat, and saw that a bunch of kids used it to bring some snowman to life. If we can cipher the magic out of that hat, we could create our own invincible army of snow warriors!

GIR: Let it snow. Let it snow. Let it SNOOOOOOOOOWWW!

Control Freak: Everyone! Into the ship which still needs a name!

(Control Freak, Kilgore, Zim, and the Toilenator grab as many weapons as they can and run into their ship. A hatch opens up and the ship flies out into the air disappearing in a bright flash as it enters a new world.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Kevin 11 walks down the hallway and comes to a door. He knocks on it and opening it appears Azulas father, Ozai.)

Ozai: Who dares?

Kevin 11: Um, hello. I'm Kevin 11. Is. . .uh. . .your daughter here?

Azula: No.

(Kevin looks inside the room to see Azula lying on her bed.)

Ozai: Azula. Who is this?

Azula: Just the most annoying pain in my side in this entire castle!

Kevin 11: Please Ozai. Let me talk with your daughter. I have something she dropped.

(Kevin shows Ozai the picture that Azula dropped back at the lunchroom. When Azula sees Kevin with the picture, she immediately got up off of her bed.)

Azula: Bring him in father.

(Ozai nodded his head and opened the door letting Kevin inside.)

Azula: Please leave father. This is private matters.

(Ozai left the room leaving Azula and Kevin alone.)

Kevin 11: So, are we going to second base?

(Azula grabbed Kevin by the neck and brought him onto the couch grabbing the picture from him.)

Kevin 11: (cough) Good grip. So uh, where's your brother?

Azula: I have no brother.

Kevin 11: But, he's in the picture right next to you.

Azula: ZUKO IS A TRAITOR! A BACK-STABBING DOUBLE-CROSSER! I HAVE NO BROTHER!

(Azula turned away from Kevin after remembering the events of what happened the night she was defeated during Sozins Comet. Kevin was about to say something until Azula turned to face him again.)

Kevin 11: What about your mom. What happened to her?

Azula: If this is all you want to talk about then just GET OUT!

Kevin 11: I just wanted to. . .

Azula: I DO NOT LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT YOU FREAK?! NOW JUST GET OUT SO I'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!

(Kevin tried to respond, but he saw Azulas really angry face as tears started to form in her eyes. Kevin decided it would be wise to leave before someone gets hurt (mainly him). As he left Azulas room, Kevin could hear her crying from outside. Kevin walked down the hallways thinking about what to do. As he walked down, he came across Azulas father, Ozai.)

Kevin 11: Ozai? I have some questions.

Ozai: What is it?

Kevin 11: What happened to Azulas mother and brother?

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Alliance flies through the air in their ship looking for the magic hat. Zim looks out the window in complete fear.)

Zim: (gulp) Brrrr. AUGH! This. . .white. . .glop! IT'S EVERYWHERE!!

Kilgore: Why are you so paranoid?

Zim: This snow. It's everywhere!

GIR: GAME OVER PIG! GAME OVER!

Toilenator: Why are you so afraid of the snow? It won't hurt you.

Zim: SAYS YOU! You're not an IRKEN INVADER! It turns out this snow is made from the Earth element known as WATER! And water BURNS! IT BURNS LIKE. . . .soy beans.

GIR: The stingingness! The stingingness!

Kilgore: Well like it or not, that's where we're going! Now get ready! We're about to exit the vehicle! Control Freak! Land this ship already!

Control Freak: I can't yet! I have to make sure it's hidden before we land. If the people in this world see this ship, it will raise suspicion. Luckily, I've activated the cloaking device so no one can see it.

(The ship then lands in the middle of the woods. Control Freak, Zim, Kilgore, and the Toilenator grab their weapons and suit up for the cold weather. Kilgore seeing the annoying label on one of the laser cannons "the Sucky Alliance" rose his anger level really high.)

Kilgore: AUGH! This stinks! No one will take us seriously with that stupid name!

Control Freak: Hey! At least these weapons do something! Now come on! We gotta find that hat!

(Control Freak, Kilgore, and the Toilenator step out of the ship.)

Toilenator: Hey. Where's Zim.

(Zim exits the ship wearing a huge battle suit around himself. GIR is riding on top.)

Kilgore: You can't be serious!

Zim: If an invader like myself has to step out into the harsh elements, he must be prepared!

GIR: ICE ICE BABY!

Control Freak: Whatever! Let's just go!

Toilenator: Uh, Control Freak?! If we want to hide our ship, wouldn't it make much more sense if we turned the cloaking device on when we leave?

Control Freak: Hmm. You know. I never really thought of that. Good thinking Toilenator.

(So after turning on the ship cloaking device, the Alliance set out into the world looking for the magic hat.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Box Ghost showed Vlad down the hallway until they come across another door.)

Vlad: Where are you taking me?!

Box Ghost: Oh, you'll see. BEHOLD!

(When the Box Ghost opened the door, inside, Vlad saw every ghost from the Ghost Zone having fun at a Christmas party. The Lunch Lady was cooking ham for everybody. Ember was on a karaoke stage singing "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Technus lit up some Christmas lights, while Spectra and Desiree helped to wrap them around Undergrowth who is acting as a huge Christmas tree. All the ghosts seem to be having lots of fun, but Vlad didn't even seem phased.)

Box Ghost: Well, c'mon! Don't be shy! Let's go!

(As Vlad entered the party he looked around at all the merriment going on around him. Youngblood was looking at all the Christmas presents wondering what's inside while Aragon made a fire for him and Poindexter to make popcorn and roast chestnuts over. Johnny 13 and Kitty were kissing under the mistletoe and Walker kept a watchful eye on things to make sure they go smoothly. While walking, Vlad ran into Skulker who was decorating the walls in Christmas lights and holly.)

Skulker: Vlad! You're here! I thought you weren't gonna make it.

Vlad: I didn't even plan to.

(The Box Ghost flies up to the two.)

Box Ghost: Give him a break Skulker. I'm just trying to show him how much he's missing.

Skulker: I don't know. Vlad doesn't seem like the yuletide kind of halfa. Not like the ghost boy.

Vlad: Don't dare bring him up!

(Walker narrowed his eyes on Vlad sensing that he might snap.)

Box Ghost: Uh, Vlad? Maybe you just need to lie down.

(The Box Ghost led Vlad to a chair by the fireplace where he sat there silently. After making sure he was calm, the Box Ghost flew back to Skulker.)

Box Ghost: We have to do something about him Skulker. If we don't, it's off to the Ghost Prison for him.

Skulker: Well what should we do?

Box Ghost: I think I have a plan.

* * *

(As soon as Ozai finished the story to Kevin, he started to feel sorry for Azula.)

Kevin 11: Wow. Poor woman. That Zuko must sound like a jerk.

Ozai: She has been like this ever since Sozins Comet. Nothing can quell her rage.

Kevin 11: I wish there was something I could do to make it up to her.

Ozai: Everyone does. But we tend to look out for ourselves. It's a cruel and unfair world. And we're all part of it.

(And Ozai started to walk away leaving Kevin alone again.)

Kevin 11: I want to talk to Azula, but she said she'll destroy me if she sees me again.

(Kevin started looking at himself.)

Kevin 11: Grr. Why can't I turn human?! If I weren't some big monster, maybe Azula would give me a chance. OF COURSE! There are a lot of old sorcerers and insane scientists in this castle. I just know either one of them could turn me back into a human.

(Then running down the hall came another villain, Jack Spicer, who was carrying a package down the hall.)

Kevin 11: Hey Jack!

(Jack stopped running and turned to face Kevin.)

Jack: What is it?

Kevin 11: What are you doing?

Jack: I just stole a Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple and I'm giving it to Wuya for Christmas.

Kevin 11: Really? Well, I have a question for you Jack.

Jack: Eh, sure. Fire away. I got time.

Kevin 11: I want to turn human again. Do you know anybody who can do that?

Jack: That's all? Ha! You came to the right place buddy! I know this castle like the back of my hand! I know every villain in this castle! And the person who can help is. . . . . . . . .I have no idea.

Kevin 11: JACK!!!

Jack: OK! OK! Don't get snippy! Eeesh! Alright! I know somebody who can help! But she might be a little uneasy.

Kevin 11: Whatever! I'll go with anything!

* * *

(Kevin was standing near a large pool where two eels were eyeballing Kevin.)

Kevin 11: Uh, let me define anything!

(Then, coming out of the water came a couple black tentacles. Then a few more, and then, a large purple skinned woman with white hair surfaced.)

Ursula: Kevin 11. What brings you here?

Kevin 11: Right. Uh, are you Ursula the sea witch?

Ursula: Let me guess. You want to become human. HA! I figured as much. Jack Spicer told me all about your little crush on the fire princess.

Kevin 11: Look! Can you turn me human or not?!

Ursula: But of course. But remember. Everything has a price!

Kevin 11: Whatever. Just turn me human.

Ursula: I will, in exchange for something.

Kevin 11: Like what?

Ursula: Hmm. How about. . . . . . .your voice?

Kevin 11: WHAT?! NO WAY! How will I even talk to Azula?

Ursula: Oh, I don't know! Learn sign language, draw a picture or something! Now do you want me to turn you human or not?!

Kevin 11: I DO!

Usrula: Then come forward.

(Kevin 11 walked up to Ursula feeling a bit uneasy.)

Ursula: Oh. One more thing I must mention. The spell only lasts for five hours. After that, you'll turn back into a monster.

Kevin 11: You mean like some sort of Cinderella thing? Whatever. Five hours is all I'll need.

(When he came closer, Ursula wrapped her tentacles around Kevin dragging him underwater where a cauldron is set. Ursula grabbed some potions from her cabinet while her eels, Flotsam and Jetsam helped. As soon as they dropped the potions in the cauldron. Clouds began to form around Kevin. Ursula laughed evilly as her spell started to take effect over Kevin. When the clouds disappeared, Kevin was now no longer a monster, but a kid with black hair, a black shirt, and blue jeans. Quickly, he swam up to the surface and walked back on land. Kevin looked at himself and saw that he is human again. Ursula crawled back up and met him there.)

Ursula: Hahahahaha! How do you like that?!

(Kevin tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth.)

Ursula: I can see you're speechless. Well, so long, and have a Merry Christmas! Hahahahaha!

(Kevin walked outside to find Azula wherever she is.)


	2. This is the Worst Christmas Ever

(Back with the Alliance, they've been walking around looking for the magic hat. And so far, no luck.)

Control Freak: AAAAUUUUGGGGHHH! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR HOURS! WHERE COULD THAT STUPID HAT BE?!

Toilenator: Ow. I have no more feeling in my legs.

Zim: We'll never find that hat!

GIR: Where is my hat at?!

Kilgore: (groan) Kilgore is also growing tired of this wild goose chase!

Toilenator: Wait. Guys. Do you hear that?

Kilgore: Hear what?

Toilenator: It sounds like. . . .kids singing.

(Everyone started to listen as well. And they too started to hear the singing of children.)

_Frosty the Snowman_

_was a jolly happy soul_

_with a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_and two eyes made out of coal._

_Frosty the Snowman_

_is a fairy tale they say._

_He was made of snow but the children know_

_how he came to life one day._

Zim: What are they singing?

Control Freak: It sounds like. . . . . . .Frosty the Snowman?

_There must've been some magic _

_in that oh so hat they found._

_And when they placed it on his head_

_he began to dance around._

Kilgore: Magic? Hat?! IT'S WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR!

Control Freak: Quick! Let's follow the singing of these kids!

(The villains run through the field until they came to a part of town where they saw a huge snowman with a top hat, red nose, and a broom marching through the streets. And following were a group of small kids singing while following.)

_Frosty the Snowman _

_was alive as he could be._

_And the children say he could laugh and play_

_just the same as you and me._

Kilgore: ARRGH! That song becoming ANNOYING!

Control Freak: That's not all! Look on his head!

(Control Freak points to the hat on top of the snowmans head.)

Toilenator: It's the hat! YAY!

Zim: Let's get it!

Control Freak: WAIT! We can't just run out there and grab it! We don't want to cause too much panic when they see me, an alien, a robot, and a toilet-themed villain just running through the streets.

Kilgore: Well what should we do then?!

Zim: I'll put on my disguise!

GIR: SUIT UP!

(Zim and GIR quickly put on their human and dog disguises.)

Zim: There. Now no one will suspect a thing.

GIR: I feel snuuuuuuuuuuuug.

Control Freak: It'll have to do. Kilgore. Since everyone is celebrating Christmas, you can act as a. . . .

Kilgore: Don't you dare say the "T word"! Or I'll. . .

Control Freak: As a toy.

Kilgore: NO! KILGORE IS NOT A TOY!! HE IS A ROBOT! CAN YOU NOT TELL?!! I AM THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!! THE KING OF ALL EVIL!!

Control Freak: And the perfect size for a toy disguise.

(Kilgore started grumbling all kinds of unkind things to himself.)

Control Freak: And Toilenator, you're going to have to take off that ridiculous getup.

Toilenator: What?! No! I can't take off my costume! I've worn it ever since I first put it on!

Control Freak: Toilenator! We can't have you walking around town looking dressed like that!

Toilenator: Aw, come on! Watch! Maybe I can pretend to be a plumber! Yeah! A super plumber!

GIR: AS SEEN ON T.V.!

Control Freak: Yeah, no! Actually, I think you're gonna have to sit this one out.

Toilenator: Aw, no! Come on!

Control Freak: FINE! Alright already! Let me think. Hmmm. How about this? Go back to the ship! When we get the hat, drive it and come pick us up so we can get back to the castle.

Toilenator: YAY! Don't worry guys! I will not fail you! Toilenator, AWAY!

(And the Toilenator ran back into the woods to find their ship while Control Freak, Zim, GIR, and Kilgore chased after the kids and the snowman.)

Toilenator: YAY! I'm going to find the ship! And we're going to win at last! Now where did we park it?

(Toilenator looked everywhere for the ship until he realized something.)

Toilenator: Oh, no! I forgot! WE TURNED ON THE CLOAKING DEVICE WHEN WE LEFT!!! Hmm. looking back, that wasn't the best idea.

* * *

(Back at the castle, all the ghosts were still celebrating their party while Vlad still sat in his chair stone-faced. The Box Ghost is with Skulker, Ember, and Technus were discussing their plan to help Vlad celebrate.)

Technus: Are you certain this will work Box Ghost?

Box Ghost: I'm positive. Now let's go.

(The ghosts walk up to Vlad. Skulker hands Vlad a cup of hot chocolate.)

Skulker: I figured you might want a drink.

Vlad: I don't drink liquidated chocolate.

(Vlad dumped his cup into a trash can. Ember came up to him and gave him a box.)

Ember: Merry Christmas Vald.

Vlad: What is inside?

Ember: You're gonna have to open it to find out.

(Vlad opened the box and inside was a huge football autographed by some famous football players from his world.)

Ember: We went back to your mansion and found it for you.

Vlad: Thanks, but unless you could make me rich again, this ball isn't worth the skin on it.

(Vlad threw the football to the other side of the room and once again resumed his pouting. Ember walked back to the other ghosts.)

Ember: That guy seriously has ice in his veins!

Box Ghost: Well we gotta think of something or he'll get arrested.

Technus: I think I have just the thing.

(Technus walks up to Vlad and gives him something else. Money.)

Vlad: Nice try.

(Vlad throughs the money into the fireplace making it burn.)

Technus: Hey! Technus 2.0. was gonna buy a new home theatre system with that money!

Vlad: Were villains! We take what we want, not buy! This truce is making all of you WEAK!

(Vlad got up out of his chair and stormed off.)

Box Ghost: Vlad! Wait! Uh. . .uh. . .want some punch?!

(The Box Ghost flew as quickly as he could to keep up with Vlad.)

Ember: Box Ghost! Look out!

Box Ghost: Huh?

(The Box Ghost then ran into the table causing the punch to fly up into the air and land right on top of Vlads head spilling punch all over him.)

Box Ghost: Uh oh.

Vlad: I. . . . .HATE. . . . . .CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

(Vlad changed into his ghost form and started firing ghost rays all over the room in anger destroying the lights, dinner, and even the tree. All the other ghosts ran for cover to escape Vlads barrage of ghost attacks. As soon as he was done, the entire room was destroyed. Walker ran up to Vlad and grabbed his arm.)

Walker: I've had about enough out of you. You're under arrest.

Vlad: Fine! Why would I want to be here anyways?!

Box Ghost: Wait! Walker! Give him another chance!

Walker: I can't do that. That'd be against the rules.

Vlad: Just get me out of here.

Walker: Quiet punk!

(Walker opens up a portal leading to the Ghost Zone taking Vlad with him. The Box Ghost stares down at the ground in disappointment while the other ghosts walk up to him.)

Ember: We're sorry.

Box Ghost: (sigh) This is the worst Christmas ever.

* * *

(Back with the Alliance, they had finally caught up with the snowman.)

Control Freak: OK. Is everyone clear on the plan?

Kilgore: I don't know why I'm going through with this. This is degrading!

Zim: Shut up and get out there!

(Zim throws Kilgore out into the field. When the kids saw him, they immediately said things like "Oh, how cute!" and "This is the cutest toy ever!" While Kilgore kept yelling out things like "I am not cute!" and "Fear me!". As soon as the kids left with Kilgore, Zim, GIR, and Control Freak ran out and went after the snowman.)

Control Freak: At last! That hat is ours!

GIR: Look! A bunny!

Zim: Huh?

(And of course, GIR was right. Standing right next to them was a small white rabbit. Along side him was a small girl with blond hair wearing white earmuffs, white gloves, and a red coat.)

Karen: Who are you guys?

Control Freak: Uh, we are. . .uh. . .Fre. . .Fred? FRED! My name is Fred. And this is Zi. . I mean. .uh. . .Zack!

Zim: ZACK! I AM NOT. . .

(Control Freak covered Zims mouth before he could say another word then started whispering to him.)

Control Freak: Quiet. If she finds out we're from another world, she might tell everybody and our cover will be blown.

Karen: Are you new in town?

Control Freak: Um, yeah. We're from the town of. . . .Pittsburg. Yeah that's right.

(The rabbit inspected the group and looked at GIR who was with them.)

Control Freak: Uh, what's with the rabbit?

Karen: Oh. Hocus is just looking at your toy. The other kids found a toy lying in the snow and ran off with it. Yours kid of looks like that one.

GIR: HI!

(The rabbit named Hocus backed away when GIR started talking.)

Karen: Yours talks too?

Zim: Of course it does. By the way, we couldn't help but notice your snowman friend over. . .

(Zim and Control Freak looked and saw that the snowman had disappeared.)

Zim: IT'S GONE!

Control Freak: Where did he go?!

Karen: There he is.

(Everyone looked and saw the snowman walking around.)

Control Freak: WAIT! HOLD IT!

Karen: Frosty! Wait up!

Zim: Frosty? Is that the name of this snowman?

Control Freak: I guess that explains the song they were singing back then.

(The group runs to the snowman named Frosty.)

Frosty: Hi Karen. How are you doing?

Karen: Frosty! I want to introduce you to some friends I made. This is Fred and Zack.

Zim: Hello snowman. My, that is a truly WONDERFUL hat you're wearing.

Control Freak: Oh, yes. Might I try it on?

Frosty: I'd love to, but I can't take it off.

Control Freak: Of course can. You just grab the hat and take it off your head. Simple.

Karen: It's not that. If Frosty takes off his hat, he turns back into a snowman again.

Zim: Just let me try it on!

GIR: HAT FEVER!

Frosty: I'm sorry but. . .

Control Freak: Just give it to me!

(Zim and Control Freak started ganging up on Frosty trying to get his hat. Hocus hopped on top of Zims head trying to beat him up.)

Frosty: Whoa! Uh, guys? Isn't it a little to early for wrestling season?

Karen: Hey! Get off of Frosty!

(Zim and Control Freak made a jump for it trying to grab the hat. But they missed and fell face first into the snow.)

Zim: OW! THE ACCURSED SNOW! IT BURNS!!!

Frosty: Hop on my shoulders Karen!

(Karen climbed on top of Frosty. Hocus climbed on top of him too. Frosty then lied down on his belly and sped off across the snow.)

Control Freak: HEY! THEIR GETTING AWAY!!

Zim: THIS SNOW! IT STILL BURNS!

Control Freak: SHUT UP! LET'S GET THEM!

(Control Freak and Zim grabbed their laser cannons and fired laser blasts at the snowman. However, he is going too fast and their laser blasts kept missing.)

Zim: They're gone!

GIR: GIGGITY GIGGITY GONE!

Control Freak: Not yet they aren't! I expected this to happen so I brought out the big guns!

(Control Freak pulled out a gigantic spray can with the name "Summer Wheeze" on it.)

Zim: What is this?

Control Freak: BEHOLD, SUMMER WHEEZE! It's an aerosol spray that destroys snow on contact! We just spray it on the living snowman and he'll be nothing but a puddle on the ground! Then we'll make off with that hat!

Zim: PERFECT! SPRAY IT!

(Control Freak and Zim picked up the giant can of Summer Wheeze and got on some rocket scooters.)

Control Freak: I didn't think bringing the rocket scooters were necessary until now.

(Zim, GIR, and Control Freak, along with the big can of Summer Wheeze sped across the snow looking for Frosty and his magic hat.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Kevin was in his room looking into a mirror at himself. At that moment, Jack Spicer entered the room.)

Jack: Well. You look human.

(Kevin tried to respond, but he realized that he can't talk.)

Jack: Let me guess. That sea witch gave you what you wished for, and in return she wanted your voice.

(Kevin nodded his head.)

Jack: I knew it. So, how is it going?

(Kevin draws something on a piece of paper and gives it to Jack. Jack looks at the paper and reads it.)

Jack: "You have to help me when I meet Azula. I can't do this alone. I need someone to help me say what I'm trying to say." WHAT?! Are you crazy?! I don't want to go anywhere near her! She really scares me man!

(Kevin glares at Jack Spicer and pounds his fists together trying to make a point.)

Jack: Uh, but hey. I lived a full life. Fine. I'll take you to her.

(Kevin follows Jack Spicer to the lunchroom where they see Azula at the table talking with her friends Shego, Harley Quinn, Blackfire, Charmcaster, Cree Lincoln, and Vicky. Both Kevin and Jack gulped nervously as they approached the girls.)

Charmcaster: Uh, oh. Don't look now Azula. But here comes Jack Loser.

(Azula turned around and saw Jack Spicer along with a boy she never met before.)

Jack: Uh, hello ladies.

Azula: Do you mind? We're talking here.

Cree: And who is that other boy with you?

Jack: You girls, this is Kevin.

Harley: KEVIN 11?!

Vicky: Wow. He looks. . .not hideously ugly.

Azula: Seriously. Who is he?

Jack: You want me to prove this is Kevin. Fine. Kevin. Absorb the energy of something.

(Kevin nods his head and starts absorbing energy from Jack Spicer.)

Jack: Not me! NOT ME! DUDE!

(Kevin stops letting Jack go. Azula stands up and glares at Kevin.)

Azula: I don't know what you are trying to pull, but it's not going to work. If you value your life, you will stay as far away from me as possible!

Jack: Wait. Wait. Give him a chance. You said you wouldn't date him because he was a freak back then. And now look. He's human.

(Jack starts whispering in Azulas ear.)

Jack: Plus he can't talk, so you won't hear him making any embarrassing flirts toward you.

(Azula seemed to like the idea of Kevin not talking, but still wasn't sure whether to go out with him or not. Kevin was shaking nervously about what her answer is going to be.)

Azula: Fine. I'll give you one chance.

Shego: Say what now?

Blackfire: Azula. Are you sure about this?

Azula: No. But at this rate, I'd do anything to get him off my back.

(Kevin was really happy, but tried to act more sophisticated so he won't ruin his chances. As they both left the lunchroom, Jack Spicer walked up to the girls and tried to act suave toward them.)

Jack: Ladies.

(The girls grossed out by Jack flirting them started beating him up. Jack was screaming like a little sissy girl as the girls pummeled him.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Zim and Control Freak were still zooming around the forest spraying Summer Wheeze all over the place. Snow disappeared when the Summer Wheeze was sprayed. Night soon came, and they were still having no luck finding Frosty.)

Zim: We've been searching forever!

Control Freak: Don't worry. Almost all the snow is gone. That snowman can't hide forever.

(Suddenly, at the worst possible moment, snow fell from the sky and covered the ground again.)

Zim: AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! THE SKY! IT RAINS DEATH!!!

Control Freak: AUGH! It shouldn't be that hard to find some stupid hat!

(Suddenly, Zim and Control Freak heard high-pitched ranting in the distance. They looked up on a hill and saw Kilgore following them.)

Kilgore: THANKS FOR THE HELP YOU MORONS!! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LI. . .

(Kilgore suddenly started to trip and started to roll downhill. While rolling, he became trapped in a giant snowball that was headed right for the alien and the nerd.)

Control Freak: RUN!

(Zim and Control Freak ran for their lives, but the ball caught up with them and they got caught in it too. After rolling downhill a few times, they all crashed into a tree.)

Control Freak: Brrrr. Th. .th. .this is j. .j. . .just g. .gr. .GREAT! ACTHOO! NOW I HAVE A C. . .CO. . .COLD!

GIR: Snow, snow, let it blow!

Zim: AUGH! IT STILL BURNS! I HATE THIS INFERIOR EARTH WEATHER!

Kilgore: AND I HATE THIS PATHETIC HOLIDAY!

Control Freak: TH. . .THERE'S N. . .NO WAY THI. . .TH. .THIS C. . .COULD POSSSSSIBLY GET ANY W. . .W. . .WORSE!!

(Suddenly, a blizzard hit, and froze Zim, GIR, Kilgore, and Control Freak in ice. Right when they froze, Frosty, Karen, and Hocus came by and saw them.)

Karen: Frosty! Look! It's those guys who were chasing after us.

Frosty: You're right.

(Hocus hopped up to the frozen villains and punched them. But the ice was so thick, he ended up hurting his hand.)

Frosty: Wow. They must be really cold.

Karen: Maybe we should help them.

Frosty: I don't know. They did try to chase us. Remember?

Karen: Well everybody needs some help. Who knows? They might be our friends.

(Frosty and Hocus helped Karen push the big block of ice into a warm greenhouse where tropical holiday poinsettias were growing.)

Frosty: I remember this place. I went inside, and the rest after that was just a big blur to me.

Karen: You melted. Then Santa brought you back to life.

Frosty: Oh yeah. I remember that. Well, let's get them inside.

(Frosty, Karen, and Hocus both pushed the villains into the greenhouse. When they went inside, Frosty was already starting to melt.)

Karen: Oh no! Frosty! You got to get back outside quick!

Frosty: Don't worry Karen. What's the worst that can happen?

(Suddenly, a breeze blew and shut the greenhouse door locking Frosty, Karen, and Hocus inside.)

Frosty: Me and my big mouth.

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Toilenator is still running through the forest looking for their ship.)

Toilenator: Hello?! Here ship! Here ship!

(And the Toilenator still doesn't see it.)

Toilenator: Oh man! Those guys are going to kill me! I gotta find that our ship befo. . .

(Suddenly, the Toilenator ran into something hard that appeared to be invisible.)

Toilenator: OW! Wait! THE SHIP!! I FOUND IT!! YAAAY!!!

(The Toilenator went inside and came up to the drivers seat.)

Toilenator: OK. Let's see. How do I work this thing?

(The Toilenator pressed a button and in an instant, the ship blasted off into the sky at hyper-speed. The Toilenator tried to wrestle with the controls trying to make it stop.)

Toilenator: !!!! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!

* * *

(Back in the greenhouse, Zim, Control Freak, Kilgore, and GIR open their eyes and look around to see where they are.)

Zim: Huh?! What is this?! Where are we?!

Kilgore: It appears to be some sort of Earthly plantation facility.

Control Freak: I think we were fro. .ah. . .ah. . .AH. . .ATCHOO frozen for a while.

GIR: It feels like a heeeeeatwaaaaaave.

Kilgore: But if we were frozen, how did we end up in here?

(Suddenly, the group started to hear some crying inside the house.)

Control Freak: Did you hear that? It sounds like someone crying.

(The group walks around the greenhouse until they saw Hocus comforting Karen who is crying over a large puddle with a hat on it.)

Kilgore: Look! On the puddle!

Control Freak: THE HAT!

(Control Freak runs up to grab it then runs back to the group.)

Control Freak: VICTORY! THE HAT IS OURS! FOR THE FIRST TIME, WE HAVE COMPLETED A MISSION! NOW CAN. . .WE CAN. . .we. . .can. . . . . .

(Control Freak paused when he saw Karen and Hocus still crying over the puddle.)

Zim: Well?! Are we going or not?!

Control Freak: Something is wrong. I'm feeling something inside me. Some weird feeling.

Kilgore: Wait! Now I'm starting to feel that same sympathetic feeling as well.

Zim: GAH! It's happening to me too! That pathetic human emotion!

Control Freak: Oh no! Were being attacked by GUILT!

Kilgore: We got to get out of here fast!

Control Freak: I. . . . .I. . . . .OH, CAN'T DO IT!

Zim: Even I, the mighty ZIM! Is welling up in human sympathy!

(Kilgore starts crying)

Kilgore: Why can't we do it?! (sob) SOMEONE MAKE THE GUILT STOP!

Control Freak: Guys. There is only one way to get rid of this touchy feeling. But you're not going to like it.

Zim: I am already not liking it!

(Control Freak walks up to Karen and Hocus and gives her a hug. Control Freak almost threw up but tried to hold it in.)

Control Freak: I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth. But we're s. . . .s. . . .soooo. . . .ssssss. . . .SORRY! Ow, that hurt!

Karen: (sob) He (sniff) he was my friend.

Zim: I am not going to cry!

(GIR starts rolling across the floor crying.)

GIR: I NEVER LIKED POTATOES! BWAAAAHAHAHAHA!

Kilgore: This is pathetic! And yet, I cannot stop this infernal crying!

Control Freak: Aw man! I'd do anything to make it better again.

??: And of course you can!

(Everyone stopped their crying and looked at the door which started opening up. And walking inside came a fat guy in a red suit, wearing a red hat, and on his face was a big white beard.)

Everyone: SANTA CLAUS!

Santa: Well now. What do we have here?

Karen: It's Frosty. (sniff) He melted again.

Santa: Well now, that's nothing we can't fix. Watch.

(Santa used his Christmas magic to summon a cold breeze into the greenhouse. The breeze circled around the puddle and went back outside. Santa, Karen, Hocus, Control Freak, Zim, GIR, and Kilgore ran outside and saw Frosty being remade again.)

Santa: Now. It just needs one more thing.

(Santa looked around and saw Control Freak, Zim, and Kilgore trying to sneak away with the magic hat.)

Santa: Ahem!

(The villains stopped dead in their tracks and knew they had to return the hat.)

Control Freak: Here. Take the hat. It doesn't matter much to us now anyways.

Santa: I've been watching everything you've been doing you three. And I gotta say. . . . .I couldn't be more happy for you.

Control Freak, Zim, and Kilgore: SAY WHAT NOW?!

Kilgore: But we were the ones who tried to steal the hat and melt that snowman!

Santa: True. But in the end, you also apologized. For a group of bad guys, you did alright.

Zim: I have one more question! What happened back inside that greenhouse? We were about to leave with that hat. But suddenly this emotion called guilt stopped us.

Santa: Hohoho! That's the magic of Christmas for you. During the holidays, even the cruelest of persons can have a heart of gold. What you did in there wasn't an easy thing for you to do, but I'm proud of you for doing so anyways. It takes a true person to do something like that.

Control Freak: So uh. . . .I guess you'll be needing this then?

Santa: Only if you want it. It's not my decision.

(The villains were about to scram with the hat, but something inside them told them it was a bad idea. The villains thought hard about this, and reached a decision. Amazingly. . . . .they were generous enough to give the hat to Santa.)

Santa: Hohoho! Good choice boys.

(Santa Claus then proceeded to walk over to Frosty.)

Kilgore: Uh, did we just give the hat back to that fat guy?!

Zim: I think I feel sick!

Control Freak: Me too. But. . . .it's a good kind of sick.

GIR: Sickle STICKS!

Santa: Alright Frosty! We're all waiting for you!

(Santa put the hat on Frostys head and he came back to life.)

Frosty: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Karen: FROSTY! YOUR BACK!

(Karen and Hocus hugged the snowman and he hugged back. Karen saw the three villains walking away.)

Karen: Hey wait! Comeback!

Zim: Wha?! Oh, no no no no no! We're fine!

Frosty: Aw c'mon! It will be fun!

Control Freak: (groan) I guess we have no choice.

Zim: CURSE YOU TOUCHY HOLIDAY FEELINGS!! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!

(Even though they didn't want to, they had to come over to Frosty and hug him. Then, they all started dancing and singing.)

_Frosty the snowman_

_was a jolly happy soul_

_with a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_and two eyes made out of coal. _

_Frosty the snowman_

_is a fairy tale they say._

_He was made of snow but the children know_

_how he came to life one day._

_There must have been some magic_

_in that oh so hat they found._

_And when they placed it on his head_

_he began to dance around_

_Frosty the snowman_

_was alive as he could be._

_And the children say he could laugh and play_

_just the same as you and me._

(As the villains stopped singing and dancing, they ran back into the woods. Frosty, Karen, Hocus, and Santa waved goodbye to them as they left. Soon, the villains arrived in a far away part of the forest.)

Control Freak: OK. That was really creepy and really embarrassing!

Kilgore: We must never speak of this again!

Everyone: Agreed.

Zim: Let's just get out of this place! All this horrible jolliness is getting to me!

GIR: Frosty the sno. . .

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Control Freak: The Toilenator should be here to pick us up by now. Where is he?

Toilenator: HI GUYS!

(The gang sees the Toilenator running up to them.)

Control Freak: Toilenator! Where's the ship?

Toilenator: Uh, about that. . .

(Suddenly, the ship flew right past them spinning out of control until it crashed to the ground and exploded.)

Toilenator: I kinda set the ship on autopilot.

Control Freak: I knew I shouldn't have let you drive!

Kilgore: NO! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS?!

Toilenator: Uh, we should've gotten covered for insurance before we came here?

Kilgore: WE ARE TRAPPED IN THIS UNIVERSE WITHOUT A WAY BACK TO THE CASTLE!!!!

Zim: WHAT?! I CAN'T LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE IN THIS FREEZING SNOW! WE'LL DIE!!

Control Freak: Maybe YOU will! But now we have to celebrate Christmas in this death trap!

Toilenator: NO! I forgot that tomorrow's Christmas and we're gonna miss it!

(The Toilenator starts crying.)

Control Freak: (sigh) This is the worst Christmas ever.

* * *

(Back at the castle, Kevin and Azula were outside watching a full moon from on top of a snowy hill.)

Azula: (sigh) You know Kevin? I don't really like you at all much. In fact, I wish I could burn you and scatter your ashes across the globe where no one will find them. But actually, I'm sort of glad I gave you a chance. I mean, it's not like me to act like this, but I think we've had a really fun day. Fighting those Thundercats, tormenting that kid with the fairies, and even that Shen Gong Wu raid we pulled off. Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you.

(Kevin nodded his head.)

Azula: Oh, right. I forgot. You still can't talk. You know, I kind of miss it when you were an annoying pest.

(Kevin leaned forward and puckered his lips toward Azula.)

Azula: Whoa! Hold it! What do you think you are doing?!

(Kevin grabbed some paper and a pencil and drew a picture of him and Azula kissing each other.)

Azula: Are you serious?! I told you before! I don't love you and I never will! We can be friends, but we're not lovers.

(Kevin lowered his head in disappointment. Suddenly, Kevin felt himself changing. He looked at his skin and saw that he was turning back into his monster form.)

Azula: Kevin?! What's going on?!

(Kevin unable to answer ran back inside the castle while still changing. Azula was confused when he saw Kevin running away.)

Jack: Wow. Some friend he turned out to be.

(Azula turned around and saw Jack Spicer standing behind her.)

Azula: What do you want?!

Jack: Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just watching the show and I gotta say, I think your "friend" doesn't want to be around you anymore.

Azula: You shut up! We're great friends!

Jack: That wasn't what you said before.

Azula: I didn't want to be his girlfriend! That's all!

Jack: But Kevin did. Obviously, you didn't know why he became human in the first place. You see, he went to Ursula to turn him into a human. And in exchange, he had to give her his voice. He did it all for you and you turned him down. Such a shame, really.

(Azula felt shocked when she heard the story. She had never felt guilt for anyone or anything in her life. But this was huge. A tear suddenly fell right down her cheek.)

Azula: I. . .didn't realize.

Jack: Meh. Who needs him? I know someone else who has a thing for you.

Azula: What? Who?

Jack: He's right in front of you.

Azula: (gasp) YOU LITTLE CREEP!!!

(Azula fired a huge lightning bolt at Jack Spicer, but he then pulled out some weird lightning rod like invention from out of his jacket and directed it at the oncoming bolt. When he flashed the rod out, the lightning was absorbed right into it. Azula was shocked at how her lightning was deflected so easily, and by a buffoon.)

Jack: Now then, where were we?

* * *

(Meanwhile, Kevin walked down the hallways as a monster again and ran back into Ursulas room.)

Ursula: Oooh. I see the spell wore off, eh?

(Kevin glared at the sea witch in anger.)

Ursula: What?! What is it?

(Kevin still unable to talk pointed to the locket around Ursulas neck.)

Ursula: Oh, you want your voice do you? Well tough! We made a deal! I gave you five hours of human time and you traded me your voice in return. Fair's fair.

(Kevin pounced on the sea witch ordering her to give his voice back.)

Ursula: OOF! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! FLOTSAM! JETSAM! GET HIM OFF OF ME!!

(Flotsam and Jetsam jump out of the water and constrict Kevin dragging him down under. Kevin wrestled with the eels in an attempt to free himself and swim up to get some air. After pulling the eels off of him, he swam up to the surface where Ursula faced him. Kevin gave her a threatening look as he bared his teeth and readied another attack on the sea witch. Ursula knew she doesn't stand a chance against Kevin wishing she had the trident.)

Ursula: OK, fine! Here's your voice!

(Ursula took off her locket and threw it on the ground smashing it to pieces. When the locket was smashed, Kevins voice was returned to him.)

Kevin 11: That's more like it.

Ursula: Just don't expect me to help you with anything anymore you ungrateful little freak!

(Ursula swam back down to the water with her eels as Kevin walked out of her room. As he left, he was happy about getting his voice back, but became saddened again after remembering that Azula dumped him.)

Kevin 11: (sigh) This is the worst Christmas ever.


	3. Even the Organization Celebrates It

(In the Ghost Zone prison, Vlad is lying on his bed sharing a cell with another ghost, the Ghost Writer.)

Ghost Writer: Hmm. So you broke the truce also?

Vlad: Indeed.

Ghost Writer: I remember when I broke the truce. Oh, man you should've been there. I tried to protect myself by typing on my keyboard that everyone got in a huge fight.

Vlad: And then what happened?

Ghost Writer: Oh, I couldn't find a rhyme for orange and the spell broke.

Vlad: You could've gotten away with that.

Ghost Writer: Yes, I could've. But Danny had me beat and I got sent here. And as it turned out, the little ghost boy had learned his lesson.

Vlad: I hate that kid!

Ghost Writer: So do I. Say, do you want to read my story? Most of it shows the ghost boy being miserable.

Vlad: Oh, just give me that.

(Vlad grabbed the book from the Ghost Writer and started reading it. After he finished, he gave it back to the writer and stayed silent for a minute.)

Vlad: I just don't get it. Why would so many enemies who hate Danny want to celebrate Christmas with him?

Ghost Writer: Maybe it just gives them time to get a break from rivalries. Sometimes, Christmas just gives off a strange feeling to some people, no matter how cruel. This feeling is not easy for some to accept, and it fills the person with a hatred unlike his own. But even on Christmas, light has appeared through the deepest darkness.

(What Vlad just heard was completely corny, and yet, the Ghost Writer was right. Vlad was feeling something inside him. He tried desperately to fight back, but he was overcome by it.)

Vlad: Wow. Looking back, I guess ruining that party for everyone else was kind of unnecessary.

Ember: KIND OF?! YOU DESTROYED THE ENTIRE ROOM!

(Vlad looked outside his cell and saw Skulker, Ember, Technus, and the Box Ghost.)

Vlad: What are all of you doing here?

Box Ghost: We all pitched in to pay bail for you.

Technus: You would not believe how many banks we had to rob to get you out!

Vlad: Everyone. It's not like me to say this but. . . .I'm sorry for my actions earlier, and I hope to try better next Christmas.

Skulker: What do you mean next Christmas? It's still 11:00 p.m.

Box Ghost: That's right. It's only an hour until Christmas. So how about it? You ready to give this holiday another chance?

(Vlad thought for a moment and made his decision.)

Vlad: Sure.

Ember: C'mon! Let's go!

Ghost Writer: Wait! Take me with you!

(All the ghosts glared at the writer not forgetting what he did last time.)

Ghost Writer: Uh, right. Nevermind then.

(Soon, the ghosts leave the Ghost Zone, and return to their castle.)

Box Ghost: Oh, man! I almost forgot! My friends should've been back by now!

Ember: You mean the nerd, the alien, the robot, and the plunger-head?

Box Ghost: Yes! They said they went on a mission, but they never came back!

Skulker: Did you happen to hear where they were going?

Box Ghost: Not really. But I think it has something to do with a magic hat that brings snowmen to life?

Vlad: I think I can help you out. Follow me to the lab.

(Vlad leads the Box Ghost and all the other ghosts to the Organizations laboratory.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Control Freak, Kilgore, Zim, and the Toilenator were trying to make a fire to keep themselves cool. They finally got one going, but unfortunately, snow fell from on top of a tree and put the fire out.)

Kilgore: BLAST! Oh, what's the use?! We're all gonna freeze to death!

Toilenator: And on the day before Christmas too. We'll be dead before we even get a chance to celebrate it!

(The Toilenator starts crying again.)

Zim: So this is how I'm going to perish. Me! An Irken invader!

GIR: Aww. Someone needs a hug!

Zim: NO! GET BACK!

(GIR jumps on Zim and starts hugging him while Zim tries to pull him off.)

Zim: GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!

Control Freak: All my life, I have done nothing but collect sci-fi memorabilia. And now, there's only time left to say. . . .LIFE WELL SPENT!

Kilgore: At least you get to die happily! For once, I just want the Cluster to not see me as some shorty! That I can do things if just given a chance! Unfortunately for me, that chance has slipped right past my metal pincers!

Toilenator: I just wish we had a miracle.

(Suddenly, a bright flash almost blinded the four villains.)

GIR: WHOA! BRIGHT LIGHTS!

Kilgore: What is going on?!

(When the flash cleared, a vortex popped open and the Box Ghost came out.)

Box Ghost: BEWARE! Hahahaha! You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that.

Everyone: THE BOX GHOST!!!

Control Freak: Great Mother of Stargate Atlantis! I never thought I'd be happy to see you!

Toilenator: Happy day! We're saved!

Box Ghost: I didn't come here alone guys.

(To everyones surprise, Vlad also came out from the portal.)

Vlad: You must all be freezing. Come with us and we'll make you all some hot chocolate.

Control Freak: Uh, I don't know what happened while we were gone, but OK.

Zim: LET'S GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!! IT'S A NIGHTMARE HERE!!

(All the villains quickly go through the portal and into the Organization castle. As soon as they went through, the portal closed up.)

* * *

(Back in the castle, Kevin 11 is still sulking about Azula not loving him.)

Kevin 11: (sigh) And here I thought I had a shot. How could I be so stupid?! Look at me! I'm. . .a freak!

(Kevin bangs his head on the wall in frustration until he hears yelling coming from a part of the castle.)

Azula: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!

Kevin 11: Huh? That sounds like Azula!

(Kevin 11 runs down the hall and sees Azula running away from Jack Spicer. Azula tries to shoot lightning and fire blasts at him, but each of the attacks were deflected by his inventions.)

Azula: I SAID GET AWAY!!

Jack: Hahahaha! I just love a woman who plays hard to get! Come on baby. Give daddy some sugar!

Azula: NO!

(Jack proceeds to capture Azula until a huge monster got in his way and roared right in his face. Kevin 11 quickly destroyed all of Jack Spicers inventions then grabs him by his shirt collar up to eye level.)

Jack: Uh, heh heh. Hey Kevin. So uh. . . .how goes it?

Kevin 11: I'LL SAY THIS TO YOU ONLY ONCE!! STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!!!!

(Kevin then throws Jack clear across the hall and he lands face first on the floor.)

Kevin 11: Are you OK?

Azula: I've been through worse.

Kevin 11: I'm sorry for hitting on you all the time. It's just, you looked really pretty and we kinda have a lot in common. But I should've realized. Look at me. I'm just a big huge freakish alien.

Azula: Yeah well, I guess I'm sorry I yelled at you when you gave me back that picture of my family.

Kevin 11: I understand. Your dad told me the whole story about your brother and your mother. I feel your pain. Before I turned into this, people have ridiculed me for my absorbing powers.

Azula: My mother always liked my brother best. While she treats me different than she treats Zuko.

Kevin 11: It's so frustrating. Now look at me. I'm a. . .

Azula: It's like she thinks I'm a. . .

Kevin 11 and Azula: . . .monster.

(After realizing they said the same word, they exchanged looks.)

Kevin 11: Wow. I guess we had more in common than we thought.

Azula: You're still not my type.

Kevin 11: I know.

(Kevin suddenly looked up on the ceiling and started to panic.)

Kevin 11: Uh oh. Azula. Don't look, but. . .

(Azula looked above her as well, and they saw that they were under the mistletoe.)

Kevin 11: Uh, right. Maybe we should move out from under the mistletoe. Because I know how much we. . .

(Suddenly, to Kevins surprise, Azula pulled Kevin to her and kissed him on the cheek. Kevin was speechless for a moment, but smiled at the fire princess. Even Azula couldn't help but smile at Kevin too.)

Azula: Tell anyone, and I will destroy you.

Kevin 11: Lips are sealed.

(Azula and Kevin soon see Jack Spicer who is quietly trying to sneak away. But Kevin grabbed him before he could escape.)

Kevin 11: You didn't think we'd forget, did you?!

Jack: Uh, are we still cool?

(Kevin gave Jack a devilish smirk making him nervous. Then he turned to Azula and held Jack down.)

Kevin 11: Ladies first.

Azula: Gladly.

Jack: Uh, can't we discuss this over some hot chocolate?

* * *

(Meanwhile, Vlad, Box Ghost, Zim, GIR, Control Freak, Toilenator, and Kilgore exited from out of a portal anmd into the Organizations laboratory.)

Control Freak: OH, YES! I never thought I'd be happy to finally be back here!

Toilenator: Well, tomorrow is Christmas! I can't wait!

Vlad: In that case, I suggest we all get to bed now so we can get up bright and early to celebrate.

Toilenator: YAY!

(Everyone quickly exited the lab and went back to their rooms to sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas, and even the villains are celebrating it.)

* * *

(When morning came, all the villains came into a huge room and saw a humongous Christmas tree in the middle, along with lots of presents (mostly weapons and other evil things) underneath. Everyone grabbed their presents and became happy with their gifts.)

Control Freak: NO WAY! YES! I FINALLY HAVE THE ULTIMATE COLLECTION OF SUPER-RARE, UNBUYABLE, PREMIUM, SCI-FI MEMORABILIA IN THE WORLD!!!

(Control Freak happily took his comic books, action figures, and other collectibles, and quickly took them to his room so they won't be destroyed. Zim meanwhile was awestruck at his present which was a huge mechanical stealth robot.)

Zim: YES! A MEGADOOMER!! THANK YOU EARTH FAT MAN!

GIR: Hail the pigs!

(The Toilenator came running up to Zim with his present which appeared to be a golden, diamond-studded toilet plunger.)

Toilenator: ZIM! Check this out! Whoa! Cool toy Zim.

Zim: This is no toy! This is the Megadoomer! The most powerful stealth robot in the Irken military! AND IT'S ALL MINE!!

(The Box Ghost suddenly came floating up to them and showed off his gifts to them as well. They were all boxes. Hundreds of thousands of empty boxes.)

Box Ghost: Ha-ha! I, the Box Ghost, now has even more boxes than ever before!

Toilenator: Man. What is with that guy and his boxes?

(Suddenly, the ground began to shake.)

Zim: WHA?! What's going on?!

(Walking up to the villains came Kilgore. Except he is no longer a diminutive sized robot. Now, he is controlling a huge, massive robot body equipped with an arsenal of weapons.)

Kilgore: AT LAST! I, KILGORE SHALL FINALLY HAVE THE ADVANTAGE OVER ALL WHO DARE OPOSE ME!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Zim: You might be bigger now, but even your robot technology is no match for my MEGADOOMER!!

GIR: It's got chicken legs!

Kilgore: You wanna bet?!

(Control Freak then walked into the room and met his friends.)

Control Freak: My life is complete.

Toilenator: Wait. Guys. I'm confused. I thought Santa Claus gave presents to good people, but we're villains. Why would Santa bring presents to us?

?????: Maybe a human Santa Claus wouldn't, but I would!

(All the villains became freaked out and saw someone enter the room. It was a robot that looked exactly like Santa, but more evil looking and murderous.)

Robot Santa: According to my list, you've all been very naughty!

Toilenator: PLEASE DON'T KILL US!!!

Maleficent: Don't worry. He won't kill a fellow member.

(The villains were surprised when they saw Maleficent standing right next to Robot Santa.)

Zim: Maleficent?!

Control Freak: What's that Robot Santa doing here?! He'll kill us all?!

Maleficent: Oh, I've done some "reprogramming" on him. This Santa Claus will kill only our adversaries.

Kilgore: But why?

Maleficent: Please. Can't I give everyone else a present for a change?

Box Ghost: Wait! You mean. . .

(Before the Box Ghost could finish, Maleficent left the room along with Robot Santa.)

Control Freak: You've got to be kidding me! Even Maleficent celebrates Christmas?!

Toilenator: Wow. That Christmas magic must be really good.

Box Ghost: Aye. OH, MAN! I ALMOST FORGOT!

Kilgore: What?! What?!

Box Ghost: Follow me!

(The villains weren't sure what the Box Ghost had planned, but they decided to follow him anyway.)

* * *

(Soon, Control Freak, Toilenator, Zim, GIR, and Kilgore follow the Box Ghost into a room where all kinds of villains were in having a Christmas party.)

Control Freak: Wow. Nice digs.

Box Ghost: And that's not even the best part.

(To the villains surprise, Vlad Plasmius flew up to the villains handing them free candy canes.)

Toilenator: Awesome! You're the best Vlad!

Vlad: Hahahahaha! I can't believe I've been missing out on this.

Kilgore: Even though I am a robot and don't eat candy, I am touched.

Zim: Zim is somewhat liking this holiday called Christmas.

GIR: CHRISTMAS!!!!

(As Control Freak, Zim, Toilenator, Box Ghost, and Kilgore made their way through the party, they find Kevin 11 and Azula hanging out together.)

Control Freak: So Kevin, you finally got Azula to love you.

Kevin 11: We're not lovebirds you dork! We're just friends.

Toilenator: YAY! It's another Christmas miracle!

Box Ghost: I'll say. Everyone's getting a happy ending on Christmas.

Azula: Well, almost everyone.

(One of Azulas friends, Charmcaster suddenly comes running up to her holding a blunt stick.)

Charmcaster: Azula, come on! You're missing all the fun!

(Charmcaster goes running back to her other friends, Shego, Harley Quinn, Blackfire, Cree Lincoln, and Vicky who were all holding sticks ready to break open the piñata. However, it wasn't a piñata they were preparing to break. It was Jack Spicer.)

Jack: Whoa! Hey, girls! Take it easy! Come on! Don't!

(Azula and Kevin 11 watch as the girls beat up Jack Spicer while he screams like a girl.)

Kevin 11: That already looks fun! Hey Azula? After Christmas is over, do you want to go take over that Avatar world?

Azula: Sure. Why not. You got a stick?

Kevin 11: Sure do.

(Azula and Kevin grab their sticks and join in on beating up Jack.)

Zim: Well, I guess that's that.

Box Ghost: This is the best Christmas ever!

Kilgore: You can say that again!

Toilenator: I can't wait until next year!

Control Freak: Neither can I!

Zim: We cannot forget one thing.

Toilenator: Yes?

Zim: Once this day is over, we'll plot out our next evil plans!

Control Freak: No doubt. Alliance role-call!

Zim: ZIM!

Box Ghost: BOX GHOST!

Toilenator: TOILENATOR!

Kilgore: KILGORE!

Control Freak: AND CONTROL FREAK! Together, we are. . .

Everyone: THE ALLIANCE!!!!

(Fireworks explode in the background.)

GIR: God bless us, everyone! HAHAHAHAHA!

**_THE END_**

* * *

Before we bring this fic to a close, the villains who appeared in this story would like to say one more thing.

(Zim, GIR, Control Freak, Toilenator, Box Ghost, Kilgore, Vlad, Skulker, Ember, Technus, Walker, Ghost Writer, Kevin 11, Azula, Jack Spicer, Mr. Boss, Ursula, Shego, Harley Quinn, Blackfire, Charmcaster, Cree Lincoln, Vicky, Ozai, Maleficent, and Robot Santa walk on a stage and face us.)

Zim: Attention readers of this fanfiction! Do not assume that just because we celebrated a pathertic holiday means we are nice!

Kilgore: We villains have reputations to hold people! And we don't want some sappy Christmas story ruining them!

Box Ghost: That's right! What you have read remains between us!

Control Freak: And if you tell anyone about this story or about us actually being nice this year, we will open up a portal straight into your universe and kill you! YOU HEAR ME?! KILL YOU!!!

Toilenator: So from all of us to all of you. . .

Everyone: **_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!! AND THIS WHOLE THING NEVER HAPPENED!!!!!!!_**

Control Freak: And on that note, lets have some hot chocolate.

GIR: CHOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!! Hehehe!

(All the villains leave the stage.)

And you have a Merry Christmas too! So long!


End file.
